This invention relates to an engine stopping device of an internal combustion engine of a spark ignition type which is operative to cease the operation of the engine by grounding either a primary wire or a secondary wire of a step-up transformer for ignition.
Generally, an engine of a small size is equipped with an engine stopping device of the aforesaid type in which a contact section for achieving grounding is located outside the engine. For example, a service manual entitled "Service and Repair Instructions" issued in July 1981 by BRIGGS & STRATTON shows in FIG. 27 on page 8 an engine stopping device of the aforesaid construction.
Some disadvantages are associated with the engine stopping device of the aforesaid construction. Assume that an engine of the aforesaid type is used with a lawn mower. Since the contact section for achieving grounding is located outside the engine, dust or dry grass might collect in the vicinity of the contact portion during operation of the lawn mower. In such situations, an insufficient maintenance for the engine is possible to cause a contact trouble.